heroisfanfictionfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Thanos: Em Busca do Poder
Thanos: Em Busca do Poder é um one-shot escrito por The Black Soldier, como um prólogo e introdução para Infinito, o primeiro arco do universo Marvel Knights. Sinopse Ele é conhecido como o titã louco, o dominador, o exilado. Há muito tempo, Thanos procura pelas joias do infinito, capazes de realizar o seu desejo que pretende fazer para conquistar sua amada. Ele finalmente consegue informações de onde as encontrar, mas sabe que não será uma missão fácil. História Corpos jogados no chão. Destroçados, sem mais nenhum sinal de pele, somente seus ossos. Um passo pesado afunda no chão, utilizando suas botas douradas. O homem de pele roxa e uniforme azul e dourado observa o resto do planeta, há muito tempo destruído. Somente pedaços de prédios despedaçados, ruínas. O homem é Thanos, o titã louco. Ele está em casa. Ele observa uma entrada subterranea embaixo de alguns destroços. Memórias infiltram sua mente. Agora ele está deitado, em um corpo mais jovem. - Levante-se, homem - uma mulher encapuzada o observa. - Quem é... Quem é você? - um Thanos mais jovem responde, observando a mulher. -Eu sou o que reina depois da vida... Eu sou a representação do pó - A encapuzada responde, observando o homem de pele roxo deitado em areia. - A Morte...? - Thanos responde, se levantando lentamente. - É... a sua - Ela diz, estendendo sua mão sem pele. Thanos volta para o presente, onde encontra outro corpo destroçado, qual ele reconhece como um pai. Carregando o corpo para acima da terra, ele o larga perto de uma lápide. "Sui-San, amada esposa e mãe", ele lê na lápide. - Minha... odiada e louca... mãe... - Ele observa a lápide, fechando seus punhos - Graças a você... Isso aconteceu - Ele termina, destruindo a lápide. Agora, o céu negro é o foco de seus olhos. Os seus passos pesados começam mais uma vez. Andando lentamente, o titã recebe uma chamada holográfica, observando o planeta mais uma vez. - Alguma informação para mim, Proxima? - Ele pergunta, observando a mulher do holograma, uma mulher de pele azul, segurando uma lança com seu braço robótico dourado, e utilizando seu uniforme branco no peitoral e o restante do corpo, preto. - Sim, meu mestre - Ela diz, abrindo um tipo de computador de pequeno porte - Graças as nossas pesquisas, descobrimos que o Grão-Mestre, En Dwi Gast, tem uma das joias que procuramos. Fauce de Ébano está... - Não. Cancele sua viagem. Irei atrás do Grão-Mestre, eu mesmo - O seu olhar vai para sua manopla dourada - E a missão? Como ela está indo? Bem, meu mestre, está díficil - A mulher responde - As duas espécies já assassinadas tentaram um tipo de rebelião e conseguiram matar alguns dos nossos Batedores. Eu temo que no próximo planeta, não dê tão certo quanto nessas duas. - Proxima, com as joias - Ele fecha seu punho - Tudo dará certo. Confie em mim. - Sim, senhor - Ela desliga o computador e o guarda - Proxima Meia-Noite, desligando - e seu holograma some. Thanos continua com seus passos pesados, chegando em uma gigantesca nave. A pista da nave se abrem, dando permissão ao titã de entrar, e depois disso, se fechando. O titã se senta no banco do piloto, observando o planeta decaído. Sua nave levanta vôo, e em alguns segundos, ele não vê mais o planeta, e agora está no espaço. - Grão-Mestre, hm? - Ele diz, pensativo - Um grande adversário, não esperava por isso. Mas irá dar tudo certo - A nave agora se localiza perto de um planeta amarelo não tão grande. O pouso é suave, e Thanos sai lentamente de dentro de sua nave, apenas para encontrar seu inimigo de pele azul logo a frente. - Thanos... - O homem de roupa vermelha e amarela sussurra - Achei que iria demorar mais. - Grão-Mestre. Me esperava? - Um sorriso no canto da boca do titã se abre. - Estou acompanhando os seus movimentos desde que destruiu o último planeta com vida que visitou. Não esperava que viesse atrás de mim, mas se é o que quer... - De seu bolso, com sua mão, o homem azul tira uma pequena gema vermelha - Acredito que isso seja o que está procurando, não é? - A joia da realidade... - Ele aperta seus olhos e se aproxima lentamente - Então, a Ordem Negra estava certa... - Sim, meu caro Thanos - O seu olhar vai da joia para o titã louco - Mas não ache que isso será seu tão facilmente. Essa joia... Ela molda a realidade como eu quiser, e junto das outras cinco... Imagine o tamanho poder. - Inimaginável - O titã para de se movimentar lentamente - E o que você quer em troca? Sua vida, eu pressuponho...? - Hah, acha que eu sou tão fraco, titã? -O Grão-Mestre coloca a joia dentro de uma esfera, que liga vários outros escudos - Um jogo, para sermos justos. Mas, primeiro... Deixe-me explicar sobre isso - ele aponta para os escudos que protege a joia. - Não é preciso, eu não sou um estúpido, Grão-Mestre - Thanos diz, irritado - Um transportador pandimensional, não é? Inúmeros escudos ao redor dela, protegendo a joia e o transportador de roubo. - Como...? - O homem azul responde surpreso - Hmf. Não é só isso. Se um desses escudos for rompido, o transportador irá entrar em ação imediatamente. Seleção aleatória, o que significa que... - Vai ser mandado para um lugar que ambos desconhecemos. - Thanos completa - Uma localização que eu não poderei rastrear através do transportador porque... - Ele irá se auto-destruir quando completar sua operação - O ancião fala irritado - É exatamente isso, Thanos. Agora, sobre o jogo. O transportador está ajudado caso eu perca a partida, então, deseje sorte para si mesmo. O jogo é um exercício quase militar ajustado a um plano mental da existência. Cada jogador será equipado com armaduras de combate idênticas. Um disparo mortal de sua arma irá imobilizar o inimigo e o programa do jogo será encerrado. - Entendi... - Thanos se senta em uma cadeira localizada perto de uma mesa com tabuleiro de xadrez, estes criados pelo Grão-Mestre - Não percamos mais tempo, então. - Então, devemos começar - O homem azul diz, se sentando. Em um piscar de olhos, Thanos acorda em uma dimensão diferente, vestindo uma armadura, em um labirinto de paredes gigantescas pretas e de piso branco. - Não é como eu imaginava, sinto como se fosse real - Thanos observa seus braços na armadura e começa a se movimentar, pesadamente, quando uma rajada destrói uma das paredes e o Grão-Mestre aparece flutuando no ar. Thanos revida com mais rajadas, mas não consegue acertar, assim como seu inimigo. O titã louco começa a acelerar seu passo, sendo seguido pelo flutuante Grão-Mestre, que continua seu ataque. Sem perceber, ele bate em uma das paredes no ar, acabando por cair, e perdendo o titã de vista. Se levantando, ele se vira para trás e encontra o titã escondido em uma entrada nas paredes, mirando suas armas contra ele. Xeque... - O Grão-Mestre diz, sorrindo. Xeque-Mate - O titã diz, irritado. Surpreendentemente, fumaça começa a subir e limita a visão de Thanos, que olha para seu corpo e tenta se movimentar, mas nota que seu corpo lentamente se torna pedra, e após o processo ser completado, a fumaça some. - Eu não gosto de trapacear, Thanos... - O Grão-Mestre se aproxima do corpo de pedra lentamente - Mas o que estava em jogo era grande demais e você é um inimigo poderoso. E é esse o motivo pelo que sabotei o seu sistema de armas antes da partida. E agora, você foi envolto por um fungo de silício, que irá invadir seu sistema em um minuto, se é que já não o fez - um sorriso gigante abre no rosto do homem azul - Eu também descobri sobre as joias, assim como você, e é óbvio que eu iria procurar por elas, então não deixarei você pegar a minha. E esse é o fim para você, meu caro - Ele empurra o corpo do titã, que cai destroçado no chão, mas partes robôticas são reveladas vindas de dentro do corpo - O... quê? Grão-Mestre, os anciões não são os únicos que trapaceiam - O homem azul pode escutar a voz do titã como se fosse os céus de sua dimensão falando com ele - Você foi idiota de não ter guardado a joia consigo. Teria notado que na sua frente, sentado com você, havia um robô, e não eu de verdade. E é assim... que eu levo a joia comigo. - O quê? Não, não! - O Grão-Mestre grita, aterrorizado por sua derrota, e a sua realidade de brinquedo começa a desmoronar. Thanos destruiu o computador que a criava, localizado acima da mesa, assim, vencendo o jogo. Com a joia em sua mão, Thanos anda para sua nave, em um momento hesita, parando perto da pista, observando o deserto, mas continua seu caminho e anda até a cabine de piloto. - Finalmente... - Ele observa a gema vermelha que brilha impulsivamente - Depois de... décadas... Eu encontrei... uma delas.... - lembranças de um passado distante vem à tona. Um Thanos um pouco mais jovem agora anda de um lado para o outro no Reino da Morte, observando a própria sentada em seu trono. - Minha amada - Thanos se aproxima do trono dela - O meu exército está lentamente avançando e destroçando metade da vida nos planetas, mas eu acho que isso irá demorar muito tempo para ser terminado. Você ainda acha que isso é possível? - Meu querido Thanos... - A mulher tira o seu capuz, revelando que não tem nenhuma pele no corpo inteiro - É, sim. E sei como posso ajudá-lo em sua missão - ela sai de seu trono e vai andando até o titã, encostando seu dedo do meio na testa dele. Ambos são telepaticamente transportados para o espaço, onde não existia nada. De repente, uma expansão começa no espaço. - Isso, titã, é o Big Bang - Ela demonstra a expansão acontecendo - No início dos tempos, aconteceu uma grande expansão que criou o resto do universo, algo que você já deve conhecer. Mas antes da própria criação, existiram seis singularidades, então o universo explodiu em existência, e o resto dessas singularidades se tornaram pedras. Essas pedras são as chamadas... - Ilusões de seis gemas aparecem na frente dos dois - Joias do Infinito. - Elas tem... cores diferentes... - Thanos observa - O que são cada uma delas? - ela se aproxima lentamente. Seus olhos vai de uma em uma na ordem em que estão alinhadas: Azul, amarela, vermelha, roxa, verde e laranja. - Elas, Thanos, são a joia do espaço, a joia da mente, a joia da realidade, a joia do poder, a joia do tempo e a joia da alma - A Morte fala o nome de cada uma apontando para elas, na ordem em que estão alinhadas - Cada uma delas tem habilidades que são relacionadas aos seus nomes. Elas são um jeito mais rápido... de conseguir finalizar o nosso planejamento. - Então, a minha nova meta é procurar essas joias e descobrir um jeito de controlar seu poder - Ele diz, decisivo, fechando seus punhos e observando ela. - É impossível, mas se você quiser morrer... - Ela diz, mirando-o. - Eu já morri uma vez, qual o problema de acontecer novamente? - Um sorriso aparece no rosto roxo dele. Dois meses se passam depois da primeira joia ser colecionada por Thanos. Por semanas,o Titã vem procurando, interrogando e matando pessoas que ele suspeita estar com a joia. Finalmente, o titã encontra um homem que, de acordo com muitas pessoas, está com a joia do espaço. - O ancião do universo conhecido como Campeão - O titã louco sai de sua nave, observando o Campeão, um homem de pele azul com longos cabelos vermelhos, lutando contra um exército de monstros, e desmaiando cada um com somente seus socos. O Campeão se vira contra Thanos e prepara para atacá-lo, correndo contra o titã com toda a sua força. Thanos consegue aguentar o seu poder, resultando em uma colisão que empurra ambos para lados opostos. - Você quer mesmo lutar? Eu venho aqui para... - Thanos não consegue terminar a frase, sendo acertado por um soco do Campeão e direcionado para o chão, e de sua boca, começam a cair algumas gotas de sangue de cor magenta. Thanos lentamente levanta, com seu olhar demonstrando toda sua raiva que sente. - Se você quer lutar... Então... VAMOS LUTAR! - Thanos avança, atingindo o adversário com uma cabeçada, atordoando-o, e logo depois utiliza seu joelho para atingir sua barriga e deixá-lo pior. O Campeão rapidamente volta com sua consciência e atinge seu inimigo com um chute no rosto. - EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ! - O Campeão grita, socando Thanos repetidas vezes, até que o titã segura as duas mãos do inimigo e quebra uma delas, jogando-o para frente - AAARGH! - ele grita. Thanos rapidamente carrega sua mão contra o rosto do Campeão, atingindo-o em cheio com sua manopla e jogando-o para o chão. - Então, você ainda quer lutar? - Ele diz, pisando por cima da garganta do adversário, que grita - Ah, agora quer dizer alguma coisa, não é? - Ele sorri, e pisa mais forte - Eu quero saber, onde está a joia do espaço?! - O... O.... O qu...quê? - O Campeão consegue proferir as palavras lentamente, sendo impedido de falar graças ao pé de Thanos afundado em sua garganta - J...Joia?! - É, a maldita joia do espaço! - Ele tira o pé da garganta do inimigo, redirecionando-o para seu peitoral - Não tente me enganar. - Está... aqui... pela joia? - Ele tenta respirar ofegantemente - Eu... Eu não a possuo mais! - O quê... - Thanos levanta Campeão facilmente, segurando-o pelo pescoço utilizando sua manopla - Onde ela está? - Eu... Eu não sei onde ela foi parar... - Ele tenta explicar, mas leva mais um soco em cheio de Thanos. - NÃO MINTA PRA MIM! - Thanos grita, irritado, repetindo seus golpes desferidos no rosto do Campeão, que começa a sangrar mais e mais pelo nariz e pela boca. - Eu... Eu... Eu digo... - O homem de pele azul fala, mais ofegante do que antes, com o rosto detonado - A Tropa... Nova... Eles tomaram... a joia de mim... e... - Thanos interrompe o adversário forçando sua jugular - Isso é tudo o que eu preciso saber - ele diz, matando o inimigo após explodir sua veia jugular, e o corpo sem vida é jogado das mãos de Thanos para se juntar a pilha de corpos ali localizada. O titã lentamente vai andando até sua nave, pesquisando em seu pequeno computador portátil a localização da tropa Nova: O Planeta Xandar. Céu azul e limpo é o que os Xandarianos viam quando acordavam e olhavam pela janela de suas casas. Pelos céus, também voam os guardiões que fazem parte da Tropa Nova, protegendo o planeta. A nave de Thanos, a conhecida e temida Santuário III, se aproxima do planeta em sua velocidade mais calmamente. Criar alarde não é o que o titã gostaria, depois de sua última busca pela joia e luta com o Campeão, mas ele não tem planos como evitar graças ao imenso tamanho de sua nave espacial. - Xandar... - O titã louco diz, levantado, observando o planeta pela Santuário III, que ainda não entrou dentro do campo magnético do planeta - Tão belo e tão rico... É uma... - Ele hesita, e lembranças de gritos e pessoas chorando e correndo vêm à sua mente - Pena. - Ele termina, sentando-se em sua cadeira. A nave entra no campo magnético, começando a descer mais rápido e mais rápido, entrando no campo de visão dos policiais da Tropa Nova que ali operavam. A nave faz um pouso forçado, aterrisando no meio da cidade principal do planeta e destruindo um gigantesco edíficio que estava em sua mira acidentalmente. A pista da nave se abre, revelando o titã de pele roxa. - Habitantes - Ele diz, observando as pessoas correndo desesperadas, gritando - Não tenham medo. Eu não vim para ferir ninguém - Nada impede eles de continuarem sua correria contra a nave de Thanos - EU NÃO IREI FERIR NENHUM DE VOCÊS! - O titã se irrita, gritando, o que estressa mais o povo. - THANOS! - Um policial de uniforme especial da Tropa Nova pousa suavemente ao lado da nave do titã e chama sua atenção - Eu sou Tanak Valt, o comandante da Tropa Nova, Nova Prime. Eu exijo que você me diga imediatamente, o que você quer em Xandar! - Nova Prime, hm? Deve servir - Thanos se aproxima do comandante lentamente - Eu, Thanos de Titã, demando que você me diga onde está localizada a joia do espaço, ou se não... - Ele pega o comandante pelo pescoço e o ergue - Eu faço você sofrer uma dor inimáginavel. - Dor inimaginável? Hah - O comandante ri, olhando para o Titã, e rapidamente ataca o braço de Thanos, que em surpresa, o liberta - Você me subestima, Titã. Acha que eu sou fraco. - Não precisa explicar o sentido de subestimar - Thanos afirma o seu pulso - Eu sei o que significa - Ele atinge um soco com a mão direita, sem a manopla, no rosto do comandante, fazendo-o cair de joelhos - E eu não sou fraco também. - Eu sei, Titã. Eu não estou te subestimando. Estou te enrolando - Tanak sorri, e Thanos rapidamente é acertado por uma rajada de energia vinda por trás dele, sendo jogado para longe do comandante da Tropa, que se levanta e se une à mulher que desferiu o golpe em Thanos. - Minha querida rainha, por que demorou tanto? - O comandante pergunta, fitando sua esposa, Adorna, que usa roupas reais. - Eu estava esperando a lança carregar sua energia, meu bem - Ela diz, mostrando a lança que segurava - E você sabe como demora. É como se fosse você na... - Thanos levanta e de sua mão, saem rajadas de energias cósmicas que atingem a rainha e destroem seu corpo, explodindo-a de dentro pra fora. - ADORNA! - Tanak grita, mirando seu olhar enraivecido sobre Thanos, e voa em alta velocidade contra ele, segurando seu corpo e empurrando seu corpo, o levando entre as paredes que ambos quebram com a velocidade - EU VOU TE MATAR, SEU DESGRAÇADO! - O comandante desfere vários golpes no rosto de Thanos, irritado. - Você... está... louco - Thanos diz ofegante, e sua manopla brilha em um vermelho ofuscante, revelando as habilidades de sua joia da realidade. O titã estava enganando Tanak, nunca estava em sua frente, sendo levado pelo comandante, mas sim, atrás dele, no local que estava originalmente Adorna. - Sabe, isso - Ele mostra a joia vermelha em sua manopla - É a joia da realidade. Com ela, posso moldar a realidade como eu quiser, até mesmo transformar dois mais dois em cinco. Suponho que você não saiba disso, pois nem notou que eu não tinha matado sua esposa com aquela rajada cósmica que nem existiu, e na verdade, troquei de lugar com ela - Ele sorri - Você não havia atacado o meu corpo, mas sim... O de minha esposa... - Tanak observa o corpo agora sem vida de sua esposa em suas mãos - Não... - Ele aproxima o corpo de Adorna ao seu rosto, agora em lágrimas - Me desculpe... minha rainha... - De surpresa, Tanak é atingido pela lança de Adorna em seu peito, enfiada naquele exato momento de fraqueza por Thanos. - Amor... Não é para os fracos - Thanos diz, retirando a lança do corpo de Tanak e chutando-o - Agora, onde está a joia? - Ele se aproxima de um Tanak semi-morto, respirando dificilmente. - Eu... confiei ela... ao meu substituto... - Tanak diz, cuspindo sangue - Mas... Você nunca vai encontrá-lo... Ele já deve estar bem longe daqui por agora... - Ele sorri. - TANAK! - O grito de outro homem vestido de um uniforme da Tropa Nova é ouvido - NÃO! - Ele se aproxima do corpo de Tanak, ignorando o titã louco ali em sua frente. - Richard... Rider... Eu te disse... para... - Ele cospe mais sangue - Fugir... com a maldita joia... E não ficar no planeta... Seu... Idiot... - Em um instante, suas pupilas ficam brancas, e sua boca não se fecha para dizer mais nada. Tanak havia falecido. - Richard Rider - Thanos se aproxima do homem - Me dê a joia e ninguém se machuca. - Hm? Acha que isso vai ser seu? - Ele mostra a joia do espaço, de cor azul, e ela some instantaneamente - Não, Titã. Não irá roubar mais nada por aqui, nem mesmo vidas! - E você quem vai me impedir, Rider? - O titã diz, sorrindo - Então, se você quer mesmo tentar... - O titã avança em alta velocidade contra o policial, que simplesmente some em um instante - Hm?! - Thanos é surpreendido por Rider, que o ataca por trás, com um golpe direto no pescoço, fazendo o titã gritar. - Então, Thanos... Você esqueceu que eu tenho uma joia, também - Ele sorri - E ela também me dá habilidades, sabia? - Ele some mais uma vez e aparece na frente de Thanos, atingindo um gancho nele, jogando o titã para trás e deixando-o cair no chão. - Ah, por favor, o grande Titã Louco não pode ser só isso, não é? - Não, ele não é - Thanos se levanta e mira o soco em Rider, que some mais uma vez e aparece acima do inimigo, mas o titã rapidamente lança uma rajada de energia cósmica contra o policial, que em desespero, absorve-a. - Uff! - Ele some mais uma vez e aparece na frente de Thanos - Isso é pesado... - Ele diz, recuperando-se, mas no exato momento, um soco de Thanos com a manopla, brilhando em um vermelho ofuscante novamente o atinge, e sua cabeça sai rolando. O corpo de Rider cai sobre o chão quente de Xandar, e Thanos pisa sobre ele, se aproximando e pegando a cabeça. - Então, Richard Rider... - Ele diz, olhando a cabeça, que ainda mantém seus olhos abertos e vivos - Você não tem mais controle do corpo. Não tem mais controle da sua joia do espaço, porque eu separei a sua conexão com ela. - Como... Eu tô vivo? O quê...? - Ele diz, olhando para o titã em confusão. - A joia da realidade, seu idiota impulsivo - O titã explica, demonstrando sua manopla, com a joia vermelha - Agora, eu quero informação. Você é da Tropa Nova, então deve saber... Onde estão as outras joias? - O quê? Outras joias? Existem mais delas? - Richard questiona, virando os seus olhos e revelando sua mentira. - Eu sei que existem, Richard Rider. Me dê as localizações, ou... - Thanos força seu outro punho. - Ou o que? Vai tirar minha vida? Vá em frente - Rider corajosamente fecha seus olhos, esperando o pior. - Irei destruir todo o seu planeta e sua espécie... Quando você abrir os olhos e não tenha dito ainda a localização das joias - Thanos diz, observando Rider com seus olhos fechados. - Eu sei que isso é um blefe! - Ele grita, ainda com seus olhos fechados. - Quer me tentar mesmo, Nova Centurião? - Thanos diz, já irritado. - Sim, eu quero, seu titã desgraçado! - Rider abre seus olhos, e encontra sua cabeça de volta ao seu corpo, com o titã em sua frente, observando-o. - Olhe ao seu redor - Thanos diz, sorrindo. Rider se levanta, e vê o planeta Xandar destruído, em ruínas e queimando. Cadáveres de crianças e seus pais no chão, assassinados. Um planeta agora sem vida. - Você... Você é maluco... - Rider tenta se mexer, mas descobre-se paralisado - Ugh... Eu não... - Então, me diga. Só resta a sua vida. Você não gostaria de perde-la, não é? - Thanos se aproxima de Rider, com um grande sorriso em seu rosto - Já que não disse a localização das joias pelo bem de Xandar, você deve querer dizer pela sua vida, por puro egoísmo. - Não... Não... - Rider implora, levando um soco direto da manopla de Thanos em seu rosto - Chega, chega! - Lágrimas escorrem de seu rosto - Eu... Três estão na Terra... E... eu fui informado de que... A próxima missão de recuperação das joias seria... para o reino de Asgard... - Ele diz, já soluçando. - Obrigado por sua ajuda, Rider - Thanos estala os dedos, e revela que Xandar ainda está com vida e nada foi destruído - Eu te enganei... Direitinho, como diriam os humanos - O sorriso continua em seu rosto. - Não... Você... Não destruiu Xandar... Era só uma ilusão, seu desgraçad... - Rider não consegue terminar a sua frase, pois o titã quebra seu pescoço, matando-o. Thanos pega a joia de cor azul, unindo-a à sua manopla, larga o corpo do policial no chão e sai andando para sua nave, quando escuta uma doce voz. - Você... vai destruir o nosso planeta? - Uma criança de pele rosa e dona de uma voz suave, carregando um ursinho consigo, se aproxima do titã - Vai levar a minha mamãe e meu papai? - Ela diz com melancolia. Thanos continua olhando para sua nave, mas agora, parado, sem se movimentar. Ele vira seu olhar para a criança. - Não, minha pequena... - Ele diz, agora com um sorriso amigável e de joelhos, para comparar-se ao tamanho da criança - Vai ficar tudo bem, está me entendendo? Tudo bem - Ele se levanta, e um flash do passado aparece em sua cabeça. Uma criança de pele verde correndo e sorrindo. O coração e amor do titã roxo, que só podia amar a Morte, havia encontrado outro tipo de amor. O amor e carinho que um pai sente sobre sua filha. Thanos se levanta e continua caminhando, sorrindo para a doce criança, entrando em sua nave e deixando o planeta Xandar com vida para um amanhã mais bonito. Ele se senta em sua cabine de piloto, e se vira para uma cadeira sem ninguém. - Eu sei que está aí - O titã diz - Pode se revelar. De repente, da sombra de Thanos, como se de um portal, aparece um homem de pele rugosa e de cor branca, com longas orelhas - Mestre Thanos, como...? - Ele diz, curioso. - É simples, Fauce - Ele se vira para o seu servo, líder da Ordem Negra, Fauce de Ébano - Proxima me disse que você iria enfrentar o Grão-Mestre, eu disse para não ir, mas você foi mesmo assim - Thanos continua contando a história, revelando o que Fauce não sabia: Após derrotar o Grão-Mestre, Thanos havia notado uma pequena nave no deserto, o que o fez observar por algum momento e hesitar para entrar em sua própria nave, mas acabou relacionando os pedaços. Seu servo, Fauce de Ébano, que estava disfarçado e acompanhando o titã dentro da Santuário III, mas invisível, acabou por ter sido o homem que havia persuadido ambos Campeão e Richard Rider a dizer as localizações das joias. - Sim, meu mestre, vejo que entendeu bem o meu plano - Fauce diz, com um sorriso apavoroso, com suas mãos entrelaçadas - Mas, eu não entendi, porque deixar o planeta Xandar vivo? - Ele diz, observando o planeta pela janela da Santuário III, que já está longe o bastante, mesmo tendo partido há poucos segundos. - Não é de seu interesse - Thanos diz, sentando-se em seu trono - Mas sabe algo que é de seu interesse? As joias. Você sabe onde elas estão agora. Sabe o que fazer. - Contatar a Ordem Negra, sim? - Fauce diz, batendo lentamente seus dedos entre si. - Isso. Lidere sua armada para a Terra, como você quiser fazer - Thanos diz, fitando Fauce - Precisaremos de um exército lá. Existem protetores, naquele planetinha. - Mas e você, meu senhor? - Eu, Ébano? - Ele se vira para as janelas da cabine de comando, olhando o espaço e seus vários planetas por ali - Eu irei ter uma breve... conversinha com Odin... - Com um largo sorriso em seu rosto, ele diz, observando a sua manopla com agora duas joias. Chegando em 2018... MARVEL KNIGHTS: INFINITY Escrito por JohnyDivino, Doctor W e The Black Soldier personagens (Em ordem de aparição) *Thanos *Morte (somente em flashbacks) *Proxima Meia-Noite *Grão-Mestre (En Dwi Gast) *Campeão do Universo *Tanak Valt *Adorna *Richard Rider *Gamora (somente em flashback) *Fauce de Ébano Curiosidades #O nome do episódio foi pego diretamente da história em quadrinhos homônima. #A cena de Grão-Mestre contra Thanos é adaptação da cena de confronto da história em quadrinhos de mesmo nome. #As cenas de Thanos usando a joia da realidade para modificar a cabeça de Tanak Valt e de Richard Rider foram baseadas em uma cena do filme Vingadores: Guerra Infinita. #As cenas de Rider utilizando o poder da joia do espaço são baseadas nas cenas do Corredor na história em quadrinhos que compartilha o nome do one-shot. #O nome de Adorna nos quadrinhos é originalmente Adora, mas foi modificado pelo escritor pois achou que Adorna soava melhor. #Originalmente haveria uma cena de Thanos explicando sobre sua nave, Santuário III, mas a cena acabou por ser excluída por não poder ser encaixada. #Também haveria uma cena em que Thanos explicaria onde conseguiu sua manopla, que acabou por ser excluída pelo mesmo motivo. Categoria:Filmes e One-shots Categoria:One-shots Categoria:Marvel Knights Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios de Marvel Knights